


See You in Hell

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, POV Second Person, Suicide, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Maybe you'd be reunited in hell.





	See You in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on January 27, 2014 on Tumblr.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An Anon requested “Catching Hyuk cheating on you. Make it super angsty". Uh… this was the results? Uh… I highly suggest not trying this on a relationship. >.> I rather took this to an extreme. As such I also felt like I lost touch with Hyuk’s character in this… I specialize in SassHyuk. Anyway, I hope you like this Anon! Rated M for no other reason than the warnings, since it might be triggering?

Hyuk groaned, shifting beside you as he woke up. When he tried to move, he became confused. Opening his eyes, he struggled against the bonds you placed on his hands and feet. You swiped to the next picture in your photo album on your phone, not paying him any mind.

“N-noona?” he called out when he realized you were right beside him. “Why am I tied up?”

“So you can’t escape,” you said dully.

“Why would I want to escape?”

“I thought you were acting weird recently,” you mumbled, ignoring him. You swiped to the next photo. You stared at for a few moments in silence.

“A-are you ok?” Hyuk asked, worry filling his voice.

“I was really surprised,” you said, holding the phone out in front of his face so he could see the photo. He sucked in a breath when he realized the contents.

“H-how?” he breathed out, voice trembling and small. You pulled your phone away and stared at the photo of Hyuk naked and under another man.

“How about you tell me when this _thing_ started with—Leo’s his name, right?” you asked. “I have hundreds of pictures.”

“I-I—“ Hyuk stuttered.

“ _Explain_ ,” you demanded, emotion leaking into your voice for the first time since he’d woken up. “ _When_ did it start?”

“Th-three months ago…” Hyuk stuttered, rolling onto his stomach and staring at you.

“If you wanted to be fucked in the ass, you should have told me. I would have bought a strap on.” Your voice was dead once again. You sucked in a deep breath before continuing. “Or is it that you really love him?”

“I-I—“ Hyuk stuttered again, trying to find the words to explain himself, but you cut him off as you swiped to the next picture.

“Your eyes have been so distant lately,” your voice began to shake as tears welled up in your eyes. “But look at the way you look at him.” You shoved the phone in Hyuk’s face again. “You never smiled at me like that…”

“Noona—“

“You’ve just been using me, haven’t you?” Tears began to leak down your face as you pulled the phone away from his face again and swiped to the next picture.

“I _haven’t_ ,” Hyuk almost yelled.

“Do you really love me?” you asked, taking in a deep breath and trying to control your tears.

“I do, I really do.”

“Then why cheat? It wasn’t even just once, but a _full relationship_.”

“I-I got caught up,” Hyuk stuttered. You sighed.

“That’s an understatement…” Hyuk shifted again, pulling at his bonds.

“I never meant for it to escalate. I never even meant to cheat,” Hyuk explained, but you knew he was lying.

“You’re only saying these things because you’re scared,” you said, lolling your head to the side. You sighed again before standing up. “I talked to Leo this morning…”

“Y-you—h-how?!”

“He was surprised when I showed him the pictures of us,” you continued as you walked over to the dining table. The dinner you’d prepared was long cold and left half eaten. “But he looked me in the eye and told me he was the one you really loved. His confidence was unwavering…”

You picked up the glass of tea that you’d drugged Hyuk with and poured it out on the floor. With a sigh, you turned to the kitchenette. You took the knife you’d used to prepare the meat earlier from the sink and returned to where Hyuk lay bound on the floor. Hyuk flinched away from you, eyes wide as he stared at the knife.

“I couldn’t even argue with him because it was so clear in the photos, because it was so _clear_ in the way you’ve been so distant lately.” You kicked Hyuk in the side, forcing him to flip over. Crouching down beside him, you brought the knife to his stomach.

“Should I stab you where I stabbed Leo?” you asked, voice calm as you traced the tip across his stomach.

“Y-you _stabbed_ him?” Hyuk squeaked, shrinking away from the blade the best he could. You smiled, but it didn’t reach your eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry. He’ll survive. But you won’t.” As soon as the words left your lips, you forced the blade into Hyuk’s flesh, burying it all the way. Hyuk cried out in pain. Twisting the knife, you pulled it out. Immediately stabbing it back down, you pulled the knife across his abdomen. He cried out, breath picking up as he started to panic. Blood spilled from the wounds, quickly soaking through his clothes and spilling to the floor. He stared up at you, gasping and eyes shaking.

“Noo-Noona…” Hyuk gasped, curling up his legs as he began to shake. He rolled over as you pulled the knife out, hissing in pain.

“If I can’t have your heart, then I don’t want to let anyone else have it,” you explained, staring straight into his eyes. “But I also don’t want to live if you’re dead.” You pressed the knife to your throat and sliced, tears spilling. Maybe you’d be reunited in hell.


End file.
